Super Robot Wars Zodiac 4.2: End of Infinity
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 4.2: End of Infinity is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. The game is the seventh and final game in the Zodiac series and part two of the Zodiac 4 doulogy. It is scheduled to be released on April 27, 2018. The game's catchphrase is "The final chapter begins". Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Sanrio Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine: Tales of Neo Byston Well *Shō Zama Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Ange Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 *Tobia Arronax Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Chang Wufei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Invincible Iron Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Ruri Hoshino *Akito Tenkawa Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi (ADW) Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Gainax Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Sam Riegel - Viral Sanio Cast *Tara Strong - Hello Kitty Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Jay Hickman - Sho Zama *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjo Haran, Heero Yuy *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Emily Neves - Ange *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Chika Sakomoto - Kappei Jin *Steve Staley - Banagher Links, Seabook Arno *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Winner *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Xebec Cast *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Kira Vincent-Davis - Ruri Hoshino Trivia *The dimensions, timelines and universe and the corresponding series merged into the Green Earth are as follows: **Universal Century - Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Gundam F91, Crossbone Gundam, Gundam Unicorn, Aura Battler Dunbine, Hello Kitty, Masaki Andoh **Cosmic Era - Daitarn 3, Zambot 3, Nadesico: Prince of Darkness, Cross Ange **After Colony - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz **Area 11 - Code Geass **Dark Continent Dimension - Gurren Lagann **Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger, Shin Getter Robo, The Brave Express Might Gaine Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers